creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der Horror von Esterwegen
thumb|400px Ihr kennt das sicher alle. Manchmal schlaucht einen etwas so sehr, dass man einfach nur noch weg will. Einfach mal einen Tag ausspannen. Am besten weit draußen, wo man alleine ist. Bei mir war das der Stress des Studiums und als das entsetzliche Organik-Forschungspraktikum endlich vorbei war wollte ich nur noch weit weg. Ich gebe zu, dass es eine dumme Idee ist, einfach alleine ins Moor zu fahren, aber wenn man nichts als Formeln und Literaturquellen im Kopf hat kommt man eben auf dumme Ideen und das augenfälligste Gegenteil zu einem sterilen Labor ist ganz sicher eine sumpfige Einöde. Der einsamste Ort, den ich mit meinem Fahrrad noch eben so erreichen kann ist Esterwegen, genauer nicht die kleine Ortschaft Esterwegen selbst, sondern das gigantische Moorgebiet namens Esterweger Dose, das sich nördlich von Esterwegen bis hoch nach Ostrhauderfehn erstreckt. Also schnell noch die Route per google maps nachgeschlagen und die Stadt kann mich mal, ich stopfe meine Taschen voll mit Proviant, laufe zum Schuppen, schnappe mir mein Fahrrad und eile der Freiheit entgegen. Kaum habe ich die Dunstglocke der Stadt verlassen bläst mir ein dermaßen frischer Wind entgegen, dass ich gleich doppelt so schnell fahre. Es dauert kaum eine halbe Stunde, da bin ich schon an der Bundesstraße 401. Laut Routenplaner gibt es ab hier nichts mehr zu beachten. Es geht nur noch geradeaus fast 40km weit, ein Glück, dass die Straße einen Fahrradfahrerstreifen hat. Schon jetzt genieße ich diesen Ausflug: Links von mir die Bundesstraße und gleich daneben liegt der breite Küstenkanal, rechts nichts als weite Flächen zu sehen, nur Weideland so weit das Auge reicht, manchmal ein paar kleine Häuser und nur ganz selten komme ich an einer kleinen Siedlung vorbei. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit erreiche ich, gleichermaßen erschöpft wie erfrischt - hätte nie gedacht, dass so was zusammenpasst - die Esterweger Dose. Linkerhand weist ein Schild nach Esterwegen, rechterhand sind nicht einmal mehr Felder zu sehen nur noch Sumpflandschaften. »So viel freies Land, einfach nur krass! « denke ich mir, als ich in eine mit Sand bedeckte kleine Seitenstraße abbiege, welche direkt in die Dose hinein führt. Ich lehne mein Fahrrad an eine kümmerliche Weide mit herabhängenden Ästen an, die am Straßenrand steht und schließe es ab. Ab jetzt geht es zu Fuß weiter, denn mit dem Rad kann man weder auf dem lose aufgeschütteten Sand der Straße noch auf dem weichen Torf fahren. thumb|400px Der Blick durch die Dose reicht fast unendlich weit. Nach Osten kann ich bis zu den rückvernässten Sumpfflächen sehen, an denen ich bei meiner Ankunft vorüber gefahren bin und Richtung Norden noch weiter, bis zu den gigantischen Funktürmen der Marinestation, die am Horizont aufragen. Die Bundeswehr hat dieses Antennenarray dort installiert, da der saure Moorboden den Strom sehr gut leitet und weil das Land dort so unglaublich flach ist. Außer den wenigen Soldaten, die ich auf dem Stützpunkt vermute und ein paar Arbeitern, die Torf abbauen muss dieses viele tausend Hektar große Gebiet völlig menschenleer sein. Ich schlendere gedankenversunken den staubigen Weg entlang bis zu dem Torfabbaugebiet, wo einige große Maschinen den Moorboden durchwühlen und große braune Wolken aufwirbeln. Ich biege nach links ab, springe über einen Graben und stapfe langsam durch die brachliegende, bereits abgetorfe Fläche Richtung Westen. Offensichtlich wird nur ein sehr kleiner Teil aktiv bearbeitet, denn nach kaum einem halben Kilometer kann ich schier grenzenlos weit gen Norden über die aufgerissene braune Torfwüste blicken und kein einziger Arbeiter ist mehr zu sehen. Ich beschließe, eine Pause zu machen und setzte mich gemütlich in eine der vergessenen Loren, die hier auf den verrotteten Schienen stehen. Kaum dass ich im Schatten liege und mein Käsebrot ausgepackt habe, bemerke ich wie müde ich eigentlich bin. Die lange Radtour war wohl doch etwas zu viel. Ich habe nicht einen Bissen gegessen, da nicke ich schon ein und als ich aufwache sieht alles verändert aus. Die Sonne steht nun niedriger und man hört kein Geräusch mehr außer dem Summen der dicken Libellen, die hier so häufig sind wie anderswo Schmeißfliegen oder Mücken. Ich kann keine Motorengeräusche mehr hören, die Arbeiter müssen das Gebiet verlassen haben. Bei dem Gedanken, dass ich jetzt hier der einzige Mensch in diesen riesigen Areal sein mag wird mir etwas mulmig, aber ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr und das war’s doch warum ich hergekommen bin! Nachdem ich meine Mahlzeit aufgegessen habe, atme ich noch einmal tief durch, quäle mich aus der Lore und marschiere geradewegs in das völlig verlassene Torfabbaugebiet hinein. Der weiche Boden erschwert den Schritt gewaltig und die hohen Wälle und tiefen Gräben, welche die Landschaft durchziehen erweisen sich als ungeahnt schwierige Hindernisse. Aber all die Mühen sind vergessen, als ich von einem der höchsten Sodenwälle die Landschaft betrachte. Der Ausblick ist fast grenzenlos. thumb|400px|Die schier endlose Torfwüste. Im Hintergrund die Marinefunkstation Nur eine Reihe weit entfernter, hoher Bäume schirmt meinen Blick von der Bundesstraße ab, nach Westen und Osten sieht man kilometerweit Sumpf und endlose Heideflächen und gen Norden immer mehr Torf und in noch immer unerreichbarer Ferne die gewaltigen Sendemasten der Marinefunkstelle Rhauderfehn. Hier in der Torfwüste fliegen nicht einmal Libellen, nichts gibt einen Laut von sich außer dem schwachen Wind, der langsam über die aufgeschichteten Torfsoden streicht, aber kaum stark genug ist um etwas von dem losen Staub aufzuwirbeln. Als ich meinen Blick weiter über die Ebenen schweifen lasse, erblicke ich in einiger Entfernung eine seltsame Gestalt, eine Vogelscheuche, die verlassen und nutzlos in der Gegend herum steht. Irgendwie meine ich mich dran zu erinnern, dass die Dose ein Vogelschutzgebiet ist und sowieso ist die Vorstellung völlig befremdlich, dass man Vögel hier fernhalten möchte, wo die nächsten Felder nicht einmal in Sichtweite sind - was hier eine Distanz von vielen Kilometern bedeutet. Bei der Vogelscheuche angelangt wundere ich mich darüber wie kunstvoll sie gearbeitet ist, sie hat rustikale, äußerst gepflegte, aber sehr alte Kleidung an: Ein weites, beiges Hemd, eine olivegraue Drillichweste und eine tabakbraune Hose aus dem gleichen, ungemein festen Stoff und sie trägt schwere, klobige Holzschuhe mit dicken, schwarzen Lederstulpen. Das komische Ding ist deutlich kleiner als ich und dreht mir den Rücken zu, von hinten kann ich nur die fast schulterlangen, dunkelblonden Haare der Perücke sehen, die man ihr aufgesetzt hat. Erstaunt laufe ich um die wundersame Figur herum und erstarre, als ich die feinen Gesichtszüge eines höchstens 14-jährigen Jungen erblicke. Die Haare hängen ihm ins Gesicht, verdecken es halb, er scheint im Stehen zu schlafen oder gar erstarrt zu sein, sieht auf eine seltsame Weise mächtig aus in seiner Versteinerung. Er steht seit ich ihn von Weitem gesehen habe und vermutlich auch schon viel länger hier und tut nichts, scheint nicht mal zu atmen – vielleicht eine Leiche? Während ich noch darüber nachdenke, was es mit dieser vermeintlichen Vogelscheuche auf sich haben könnte, fängt sie auf einmal an, sich zu bewegen, streicht sich die langen Haare aus dem ebenmäßigen Gesicht und schaut mich stumm an. Meine Verwunderung schlägt in blankes Entsetzen um, als ich in die Augen des Jungen blicke. Sie sind milchig trüb und seine Augenfarbe ist ein Ekel erregend fahles Gelb, seine Pupillen heben sich kaum ab, sind gelbgrau. Er bleibt unbewegt, ignoriert mein Entsetzen und starrt mich nur ausdruckslos an, mit diesem widerlichen Glänzen in den Augen. »Was ... ähhm ... machst du hier draußen so alleine? « frage ich ihn und komme mir völlig bekloppt dabei vor. »Bin der ollen Kloppietsch ausgebüchst. « antwortet er mit einer Stimme, die klingt als würde jemand aus einer großen Entfernung sprechen. »Assert allns un fetzt mik aufn Kürbis, dat kellt. « Das war nichtmal richtiges Platt. Ich verstehe nur schwerlich, was er mir mitteilen möchte. »Kloppietsch? Meinst du damit deine Mutter? « Er antwortet nicht. Irgendetwas stimmt mit diesem Jungen ganz und gar nicht, aber ich versuche ruhig zu bleiben und frage weiter »Warum stehst du hier nur herum und tust nichts? « »Dat Galster hat sich verlatscht, kannst sagen. « gibt er knapp zurück. Ich vermute, dass er mir mitteilen möchte, dass er sich verlaufen hat. »Kommst du aus Esterwegen« frage ich. »Gackelst wien oldbackschn Figant. Ik mach leever den Holtentöffel.« antwortet er völlig sinnlos. »Das beantwortet meine Frage nicht. « wende ich ein. Aber statt einer Antwort bekomme ich eine vor Wut verzerrte Grimasse zu sehen, die mir einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen lässt. »Ich glaube ich lasse dich lieber wieder allein« sage ich freundlich zu ihm und will mich davon schleichen, da höre ich seine Antwort leise flüstern wie das Säuseln des Windes: »Tu das nur. Aber wenn du dich von mir abwendest, dann schlage ich deinen Rücken auf. « Ich bemerke, dass er ein kleines Beil mit einer langen, scharfen Klinge in der Hand hält. In der polierten Schneide spiegelt sich blutig rot die untergehende Abendsonne. Wie hatte ich das übersehen können? »Was hast du da grade gesagt? « frage ich mit zitternder Stimme. »Hadder schnückauf seggt. « antwortet er in, dem gewohnten, unverständlichen Deutsch. Ich frage mich, ob ich mir das grade nur eingebildet habe. »Kumm man mit, ich nimm’ dir na Huus. « »Ich dachte du hast dich verlaufen. « werfe ich ein und bereue es gleich, ihn kritisiert zu haben, denn er bestraft mich wieder mit einer hasserfüllten Miene. Anschließend läuft er einfach wortlos voran und ich folge ihm. Während wir durchs Moor stapfen, verfluche ich mich dafür, diesem brandgefährlichen Sonderling zu folgen aber das glänzend scharfe Beil in seiner Hand verrät mir, dass es keine Gute Idee wäre, ihn zu verärgern. Wir laufen immer weiter nach Westen, verlassen das Abbaugebiet und gelangen zu den weitläufigen Sumpfflächen. Ein Hinweisschild mit der Aufschrift „Rückvernässt seit 1981“ erzählt von den Naturschutzmaßnahmen, die hier gestartet wurden, um das Moor in seinen Urzustand zurück zu führen. Der Junge springt mitten in den Morast und steht auf wundersame Weise auf der Wasseroberfläche. »Hier hinne, ma nich in Sudel rin, musse kieken! « ruft er und hüpft weiter. Ich folge ihm mit großen Schritten und bemerke, dass wir auf kleinen, schwimmfähigen Inseln aus Moos und Wurzelgeflecht laufen, die knapp unter der Wasseroberfläche liegen. Meine Füße werden nass, aber das stört mich weniger, ich gehorche einfach den irrsinnigen Befehlen des Jungen, der mich mit einem Hackebeil durch Moor lockt und fühle mich dabei als würde ich den Verstand verlieren – ich hätte in der Stadt bleiben sollen. Je weiter wir vordringen, desto fester wird der Untergrund. Nach einer quälend langen Wegstrecke laufe ich sicheren Schrittes auf einem nur noch leicht schwankenden Teppich aus verfilztem Wollgras und Flatterbinse. Irgendwann gelangen wir zu einem lichten Wald aus lauter krummen Moorbirken und in dem kahlen Gestrüpp steht eine heruntergekommene Holzhütte, in der Licht brennt. Ich kann nicht sagen, ob es daran liegt, dass sich in meinem Kopf alles dreht, aber die Hütte scheint nicht fest zu stehen sondern im Schlamm zwischen den kümmernden Bäumen zu schwimmen wie ein kleines Boot. »Na hinne! « zischt der Junge auf einmal und zeigt auf die Tür der armseligen Behausung. Ich spüre, wie ich eine Gänsehaut bekomme, als ich an ihm vorbei gehe und an die Tür klopfe, während er direkt hinter mir steht mit dem verdammten Beil in der Hand. Ich fühle mich wie vom Blitz getroffen, als die Tür unvermittelt aufspringt und eine abscheuliche Frau in einem schlampigen, grünen Kleid mit lila Punkten vor mir steht, die eine blutverschmierte Rute in der Hand hält und einfach nur aussieht wie eine ausgeflippte Hexe. »Hast du das liebe Kruppzeug heimgebracht? « fragt die Alte mit einem süßfreundlichen Tonfall. Ich versuche etwas zu sagen, aber sie unterbricht mich »Ja ja fein hast du das gemacht. Hast du fein gemacht. « auf einmal wird ihr Tonfall grundlos hart » Denkst wohl, dass wir dir jetzt dankbar sind, du Haderlump! « »Nein, ich wollte grade wieder gehen. « presse ich hervor. Die buckelige Frau versucht mir ins Gesicht zu sehen, was ihr aufgrund ihrer geringen Größe und ihres Specknackens sichtlich schwer fällt. »Kommt nur rein, ihr lieben Kindelein.« schnattert sie mir völlig unvermittelt ins Gesicht und schaut mich mit dem stechenden Blick eines Raubvogels an. » Habe doch grade frischen Tee gemacht, ihr wollt welchen, ja ja. « Ich stutze, aber als ich spüre, wie sich die Beilklinge sanft an meinen Nacken schmiegt und langsam einige Haare ab rasiert, nehme ich die Einladung zaghaft an. In der Hütte steht ein barocker Tisch, der mit edlem Porzellan bedeckt ist und in der Ecke, schräg vor dem offenen, mit Torfsoden beheizten Kamin sitzt ein alter Mann, der an einen Stuhl gefesselt ist und starrt in die Glut. »Dat is den Holtentöffel.« erklärt der Junge. Ich kombiniere, dass die Frau dann vermutlich die "Kloppietsch" ist, vor der er sich im Moor versteckt hatte. »Warum habt ihr ihn gefesselt? « frage ich die beiden. » Hat er selbst gemacht. « antwortet die alte Frau mit einem hirnverbrannten Grinsen. »Wir konnten ihn nicht davon abhalten. « »Wie geht das denn? « frage ich verblüfft aber der giftige Ausdruck in dem verlederten Gesicht der Alten verrät mir, dass es ein fataler Fehler ist, hier irgendetwas zu hinterfragen. »Nimm nur Platz - wir werden dir schon nicht den Kopf abschlagen. « zischelt die widerliche Frau und deutet auf einen morschen Stuhl, der an dem prunkvollen Tisch mit dem eleganten Geschirr steht. »Du wolltest doch einen Tee. « Sie knallt mit der blutigen Gerte, schlägt nach dem Jungen, peitscht den gefesselten Mann bis Blut aus seinem vernarbten Gesicht läuft und lässt den Schorf auf seinen alten Wunden wie Funken durch die Luft fliegen. »Den Tee, verdammt, den Tee, aber dalli dalli! « keift sie dabei. Meine Sicht verschwimmt, mir wird übel, ich bemerke, wie ich zusammensacke. Der Junge stützt mich sacht und setzt mich in den Stuhl, den die "Kloppietsch" mir zugewiesen hat. Er schleppt einen großen Blechkanister herbei, der neben dem Ofen gestanden hat. »Da ist ja unser Tee! « kreischt die alte Furie und lässt von ihrem Opfer ab. Sie reißt an dem Kanister und schlägt dem Jungen brutal auf seinen Kopf, ein paar seiner blonden Haare reißen ab, landen auf der makellos weißen Tischdecke. Voller Entsetzen sehe ich die Aufschrift auf dem Kanister » Aceton. « Man darf keine Chemikalien in Lebensmittelflaschen füllen, das weiß jeder, aber der umgekehrte Fall ist noch deutlich absurder. Zu meiner Verwunderung ist der Tee klar und hell wie Wasser und mich beschleicht ein entsetzliches Grauen, das sich in eine abgründige Gewissheit verwandelt, als ich die Dämpfe des lauwarmen "Tees" rieche. » Das ist ja wirklich Aceton! « schreie ich. »Wat isn Atze Ton? « fragt der Junge verwundert. Die "Kloppietsch" sieht ihn ratlos an und schaut dann böse zu mir rüber. » Ach was fein! Mag der eitle Geck unseren Tee nicht? « Ich mache mir keine falschen Hoffnungen, mit diesen Leuten kann man nicht reden, sie sind vollkommen durchgedreht und blutrünstig, also setze ich widerwillig die Tasse mit der ekligen Chemikalie an meine Lippen. Ich erinnere mich, wie sehr ich dieses scharfe Zeug immer gehasst habe, wenn ich in der Uni damit meine Glasgeräte reinigen musste. Die Dämpfe beißen in der Nase, rauben mir fast den Atem. Aber es ist nicht besonders giftig, versuche ich mich zu beruhigen, es wird mich nicht umbringen. Vorsichtig nippe ich an der Tasse, versuche einen Schluck Aceton zu trinken, es brennt im Mund und in der Kehle. Der Junge starrt mich erwartungsvoll mit seinen trüben Augen an, mit einem grotesken Grinsen auf den Lippen. Als ich versuche, den ersten Schluck herunterzuwürgen, steigert sich seine Grimasse ins Absurde, er bleckt die Zähne wie ein wütender Schäferhund. Er ist kein Mensch! Er hat das Gebiss eines Raubtieres und keinen Verstand. Das ehemals zierliche Gesicht verzerrt sich zu einer hyänenhaften Schnauze, während ich verzweifelt versuch, etwas von dem Aceton zu schlucken. Tränen laufen über meine Wangen. Man kann das nicht trinken! Das geht einfach nicht. Eine unerträgliche Hitze wütet in meiner Kehle, ich fühle mich als würde ich ersticken, kann mich kaum noch halten, meine von Tränen verschmierte Sicht droht zu schwinden, die Schwärze am Rande des Blickfeldes dehnt sich aus, bis die "Kloppietsch" mich unerwartet erlöst. »Nu nicht so gierig! Denkst wohl das ist alles für dich! « keift sie wütend und reißt mir die Tasse aus der Hand, reicht sie mit einem liebevollen Blick dem Jungen, der sie genüsslich austrinkt. »Das schmackt!« brabbelt er zufrieden. Weil er so gierig ist, fasst er die Tasse mit beiden Händen und sein Beil liegt ungeschützt auf dem Tisch. Vorsichtig schiele ich zu dem rasiermesserscharfen Mordwerkzeug herüber, der Junge scheint es vergessen zu haben, er denkt nur noch an seinen "Tee" und trinkt bereits seine zweite Tasse. Mit einem plötzlichen Ruck springe ich auf und greife geschwind nach der Waffe. Er reagiert gar nicht darauf, trinkt weiter seinen "Tee", aber das eklige Weib will mich mit ihrer Gerte peitschen. Doch ich bin zu schnell für das speckige Ungetüm und schlage wütend nach ihr. Schmatzend fährt die blanke Schärfe durch Fleisch und Knochen, trennt Haut und Sehnen, ein Arm fliegt durch die Luft, die Gerte noch immer umklammernd. Das verstümmelte Weibsbild weicht zurück, stolpert über den großen Acetonkanister und landet kopfüber in dem Kaminofen. Sie schreit erbärmlich, will sich aus der Glut retten, aber ich eile herbei und trete ihr in den Rücken, drücke sie immer tiefer in die Flammen. Man sagt, dass der Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch widerlich sei, aber es riecht nur nach brennenden Haaren, das weiß ich jetzt, und in diesem Moment liebe ich den Geruch. Mit dem Beil in der Hand renne ich aus dem kleinen Haus und fliehe durch den schlammigen Birkenwald. Hinter mir höre ich das Stampfen entsetzlich schneller Schritte, ich keuche vor Anstrengung, bin aber viel zu langsam. Nach wenigen Metern hat der Verfolger mich eingeholt. Es ist der kleine Junge, in einer Hand hält er den großen Acetonkanister. Ich bin völlig hilflos, denn er ist einfach nur absurd stark, seine Arme sind wie die Hydraulik eines Baggers und seine Hände sind Schraubstöcke. Es kostet ihn keinerlei Mühe, mich in den dicken Matsch zu werfen und mir das Beil aus der Hand zu reißen. Er hockt auf meinem Brustkorb mit der Waffe in der Hand, sein irres Gesicht ganz nah an meinem und doch kann ich seinen Atem nicht spüren, weil er keinen hat. Ich starre in die rätselhaft hässlichen Augen in dem makellosen Gesicht und weiß, dass meine letzte Stunde geschlagen hat, doch dann lässt er unerwartet von mir ab und verschwindet mit Axt und Kanister im Dickicht. Es ist gewiss schwer, in solch irren Augen irgendeine Gefühlsregung zu lesen aber im Nachhinein glaube ich, dass in diesem Blick eine tiefe und unergründliche Dankbarkeit lag als er mich verschonte... Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie lange ich noch durch die Dunkelheit des Birkendickichts geirrt bin, aber irgendwann muss ich es geschafft haben, mich zur Bundesstraße durchzuschlagen, denn ich weiß noch, wie ich mich patschnass und völlig entkräftet zu meinem Fahrrad schleppte, das ich dort zurück gelassen hatte und dann ungezählte Stunden durch die Nacht fuhr. Nun sitze ich in meinem Zimmer im Studentenwohnheim und schreibe diesen Bericht. Meine fünfte Dose Eiskaffe ist ausgetrunken, ich werde noch eine sechste und eine siebte anfangen, denn ich will nie wieder schlafen. Vielleicht bin ich nun ein Mörder, denn ich weiß nicht, was ich da in die Flammen gestoßen habe, ich kann nicht sagen, ob das ein Mensch war, aber der Junge war ganz sicher etwas anderes, ich weiß nicht was er war, ich weiß nicht, was ich dort erlebt habe, ich hoffe nur, dass es jetzt zu Ende ist. Manche Dinge können wir niemals verstehen und dies ist eines davon, da bin ich mir sicher. Ich sage euch, nichts hat mich jemals so verstört wie der Wahnsinn, den ich heute durchlebt habe, nichts ist so unentwirrbar wie der Horror von Esterwegen. Soremann (Diskussion) Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Kreaturen